Jaune Marked
by Yarbad
Summary: Jaune been marked since birth he's been mark and since then he's been sentence for execution his family though they have another idea. Jaune Arc in a different begining with the strange hunger hidden behind his eyes how will this change the reality we know today and what will this group of executioners do to kill their marked target the new leader of a terriost group Jaune Skyreach


**Chapter 1**

**"Execution" the man says the storm ringing past the two men the man looking at his son who was in his arms "your not being serious with me he never did anything" the man glares at the men "he's been marked sooner or later that'll change things up don't you think? The man doesn't answer "I...no dammit he's my son let me and my wife decide" the man sighs "you don't have a choice well pick him up in a few days understood . The man nods taking a few steps back "what did they say" a woman comes out looking at him he lowers his head tears falling on the small child face his blue eyes shinning at the two for a moment his pupil changed into something else the man squeeze his son hard "I have to take little Jauney out alright? She smiles nodding as the man walked out the man sprinted through the streets looking around no one was out no one here would help he knew it. "Watch out " someone yells the man jumps back seeing a cart being pulled by a group of people.**

**The man walks over "sorry about that can I ask you why you're in town" the cloaked figure who steered only looked at him making the man shiver for a moment the woman next to him gives the man a smile. "Oh don't worry about it where just going through this area since our normal road is blocked. He nods "I don't have much on me but " he pulls out some Lien handing it to them "what's this for" the man falls to his knees raising the child "my son has been put on the execution list because he's been marked please...please take him with you. The woman laughs "you can't be serious why wouldn't you just" she stops seeing the cloak figure hop out and land in front of the man looking at the boy eyes they're blue was being sucked away by something else something hidden behind his pupils. The cloaked figure lifts the boys from the mans arm nodding "you'll do it thank you please don't tell him about us and if you could his names Jaune leave it as it is please as a keep sake from his parents I have armor for him when he gets older at the house please wait just a moment" he fires back towards the house the rain had soaked his body as he storm through his house his feet making a clopping sound. **

**He grabs the armor quickly and runs towards the cart that started to move as he approached a person in the back lifted their arms ready to catch it the man tosses it and he catches it nodding the man slows down the rain drizzling down on his head he hits his knees one last time "the rain adds the tears to my face" he says putting his hands together "please let him be safe. The cloaked figure pulled their hood off "now that were out of town were ditching the kid right? their silver and red hair flowed from a pony tail they turn around their eyes having the same type of mystery as Jaune's "from this point on he is my son " the man says the group looks at him. "Boss you can't be serious were criminals we don't do things like this. The man shakes his head " were liberators once we get out of Vales walls well go back home this boy is one of us now well finish this discussion once where back though. The man nods sitting down and looking away the cloak figure nods pulling back up their cloak.**

**With in hours they make it to their destination. The walls where made of scrap metal and in the middle stood a tower that slanted to the right the only building you could see inside the town. Around the town was dirt and nothing else for hours. Four different sniper nest laid in each direction a cat walk was provided allowing them to move back and forth. The small road made from constant travel through was being pushed in by the rain and the horses where having a hard time . The man hops out with most the men "keeping heading in that direction I'll be there soon but I have other things I must attend to first. The woman nods smiling at the man who seemingly returns the gesture turns away with his men and a child in his arm. "You are dismissed to do as you wish while I proceeded through town I expect all of you to have returned to this spot by the time I return at dusk understood? The men stand straight arm to their sides they bow "understood sir!" the man nods turning away and walking off the buildings were scattered about a mess if you could believe the people wandered left and right forming lines in the roads some talking some doing a special task but none without a weapon.**

**The man stops in front of the tower a small circle placed around it a few guards stood their seeing the man approach they aim their rifles at him the man sighs pulling down his hood the men stop in shock for an odd reason they pull their guns back "sorry sir he's been expecting you. With a nod the man walks in a man sits in the elevator gun in hand he sees the man approaching standing straight like the others had the man lifts his hand calming the man the inside of the tower had a black floor you could see yourself in and the sides had the same effect. He steps in to the elevator pointing up the man nods pulling the lever next to him and standing their in silence "to my knowledge you've only just came here" the man in the chair says behind him a large pain of dark glass that allowed him to see the city his desk had a few papers on it in front of the man was also a pistol the man wore a suit and his bald head would be covered by the hat behind him if not for the darkness that envelope the poorly lit room. "Yes" the woman says "and your telling me how to do my job" she shakes her head "I just thought the hours for the kids were a bit" the man sighs "the problem was you thought you actually believe I don't know this the children work as much as the men and women do because its suppose to show them their equal that they don't have to hear the regular bullshit of respect form a older man or woman. **

**Coughing the man gets the bald mans attention "your here Victor it's been so long " Victor shakes his head "when I had gone into Vale you told me I was going to be captured" the man nods "so did you bring me a present? The man shakes his head "I'd like to request residence for me and this child in one of the abandon houses. The man grins "why Victor what's brought on this change of heart" Victor shook his head "this is not a change of heart I already told you" his eyes seem the shift a bit for some reason as he took steps forward casually "when I could find someone who could succeed me I'd live here till they were old enough to live with me at my own home " the man grin dies down to a small child "so I'll be working for this child in the future? Victor nods "if he passes my trials then yes you will and that depends on if your still in my employment. The man sighs again "fine I allow it their is a house on the northwest side of town that is no longer being use if you wish that will be you and the boy's home.**

**Victor bows "Marcus thank you" Marcus shakes his hand "don't mention it raise the child to be as great a leader as you and well be able to complete our goal " Marcus laughs as Victor goes down the elevator again with the man pulling the lever. Victor walks into the house it was seemingly pushed away from the other houses in a dark corner of the area Victor open the door looking inside their were four rooms the bathroom the kitchen/living room and the two rooms in the back. Victor sets the child on a old bed that laid in the center of that room a breeze flows through the room Victor looks over seeing the broken window he waves his hand a were pattern like that from the night sky when its full of stars fly towards it when it hits the breeze stops the man looks at his new son with a glare only to smile when he sees him glaring back.**

**Five years later.**

**Jaune stood next to Victor as they walked down a dirt road building seemingly everywhere around them. As they went through town Jaune looked up at his father with a curious look Victor look down at the boy seeing the look he sighed. "What is it Jaune? " Jaune turns to the old building they were heading towards. "Do you think that the other kids will like me?" Victor looks at Jaune long and hard for a moment "I thought you weren't interested in others" Jaune face turned a small shade of red. "I wanted to make some friends I guess sorry dad..." Victor stares at his son for a moment sighing. "If its you they'll love being around you" Jaune look at his father, Victor eyes fired back towards the blonde boys fading blue eyes over the years the color had slowly vanished. "If someone bothers you " Victor begins kneeling down and grabbing Jaune shoulder "run alright?" Jaune nods Victors gives a thin smile "here this just came in the mail a gift from your mother." He hands him a small backpack Jaune puts on the small black bag giving a smile to his father then running towards the small building.**

**Victor pulls his hood off sighing "maybe I shouldn't have taken you from your father this life it might not be for you..." Victor turns away "he's still connected to that family no matter how hard I try that may never change." As Jaune enters the school building Victor turns a corner giving a small prayer for his son because Jaune holding unto his old family style would be the best scenario out of all the one's Victor played out in his head. Jaune was guided to the classroom by one of the teacher the classroom look to be abandoned but kids sat in the seats and a teacher stood at the front of the class room. "I see our new student is here would you like to introduce yourself?" Jaune nods walking to the front of the class looking at the group of students who sat their in silence waiting for him to start.**

**"My name is Jaune Marked and I'll be in this classroom for the following year I hope that we can get along." The teacher begins to clap and so do the students Jaune sits down he had used his father way of speaking he was hopping it worked in his favor. "Um Jaune not at the front of the class at one of the desk" a few of the students snicker Jaune face turns red once again he stands up and walks to one of the empty desk. "Hi there my names Chris." The boy next to Jaune says he had short brown hair and wore a blue shirt and white shorts. Compared to Jaune's rags the boy look like someone enjoying the good life. Jaune nods smiling "Nice to meet you Chris." **

**The two talk through class till the bell rings for break "come on lets go" Chris says Jaune nods following the boy out of the classroom. "So why you come here so late in the year?" Jaune looks at Chris as they walk down towards the front door of the school "my dad wanted me to be home schooled by my mother but he didn't want me to leave the city." The two stop at the front Chris eyes growing large Jaune didn't understand looking forward "well looks like Chris got a new buddy." **

**The larger boy walks forward a grin on his face "Leon can you please leave us alone?" Leon chuckles the boy had dark red hair his eyes were brown like Chris's but Leon was alot older he wore A black top and jeans his boots went pretty high as well again making Jaune look a bit dirty compared to the others. "So you and the street rat having fun what's our name kid" Jaune stares at the boy for a long time confused "Jaune and yours is Leon did you need something from us?" Leon laughs "nothing much just wanted a little fun thats all." Jaune looks behind the boy seeing a few older boys laughing as well. Jaune turns quickly grabbing Chris's hand and running down the hallway. The sound of Leon and his friends right on their heels "what are you doing?" Chris yells to Jaune as they hit a corner and fire down it. "Trying to do what my dad told me to do survive" Chris stares at the boy nodding. **

**Hello there sorry this is short but I lost the rest of it by that I mean I got a virus it corrupted alot of my stuff and I had to use my backup and it wasn't as far as the other. Anyways Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed if you have any questions or just want to say something comment or PM me and I'll be sure to get back to you thank you.**


End file.
